reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Francis Sinclair
Unnamed mother |weapon = |voice = Nathaniel Janis |nationality = American |occupation = Collector }} Francis Sinclair is a minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. He initiates the Stranger side-mission "Geology for Beginners". History Background Francis Sinclair is an enigmatic man with ginger hair and a large birthmark over his right eye. He speaks in a strange dialect, using slang that the protagonist does not understand. Upon completing the Stranger quest "Geology for Beginners" and returning to his cabin, his notes and drawings are revealed to the player, and, based on what the posters depict, they suggest he may be a time traveler. His documents show figures emerging from portals and jumping between the past, present and future. The rock carvings he was interested in depict skyscrapers, metropolises, an atom and a nuclear explosion. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Francis Sinclair is first met in a modest cabin outside of Strawberry and shares his story of hunting for rock carvings throughout the world. He states he will pay a good price for the location of all ten, but remains cryptic with the player about his reasons for asking. After the player sends him numerous letters highlighting the rock carving locations, Francis invites them back to his cabin, but will be mysteriously absent. In the closing scene of the quest-line, a woman appears in the cabin carrying a ginger-haired baby also named Francis, bearing an identical birthmark over its right eye. After the protagonist expresses their confusion over the situation, Francis' mother asks the player for their name, but after realising that the baby is indeed Francis, the astounded protagonist tells her that it isn’t important and subsequently takes their leave. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 *"Geology for Beginners" Character Appearance Francis has combed, ginger hair and a thin, orange mustache. He appears to have quite a lean frame and has sharp, defined facial features. He is seen wearing a checkered blue knit sweater over a white round collared shirt with a blue necktie, high-waisted, grid-patterned khaki green knickerbockers, argyle socks, and black-and-white spectator shoes. These clothes are atypical for the time and setting in which he lives, adding to speculation that he may be some form of time traveler. Trivia * His birthmark has lead to speculation that he is somehow connected to Kraff, a deity worshipped by the Epsilon Program from the Grand Theft Auto series. * Francis has a strong Transatlantic accent, which was common in American culture in the 1920s and 1930s. * He shares the same surname as another Stranger, Hamish Sinclair. No connection is evident. * It is possible that his relationship with his wife/mother is a reference to both Back to the Future and the grandfather paradox, a hypothetical situation involving a time traveler killing his own grandfather and thus omitting the possibility of his birth. Gallery File:Time travel.jpg|A poster on the wall of Francis' cabin File:Mattzocrazy_RedDeadRedemption2_20190105_03-29-38.png|Francis Sinclair's Business Card Navigation de:Francis Sinclair es:Francis Sinclair Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Strangers in Redemption 2